


【mbsm】射击测验

by komorikei



Category: MIU 404
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorikei/pseuds/komorikei
Summary: 恶质抹布（复数），搜一风评被害。我变态你快跑。
Relationships: mbsm
Kudos: 5





	【mbsm】射击测验

警察系统是日本古旧的男性权力社会的缩影。

今天是中岛升职进搜查一课的第一天。搜查一课，人称警视厅的“花形”，是许多人从警察学校就开始憧憬的地方。中岛在警察学校时，上一届里最优秀的前辈叫志摩。毕业前就配属至分局的刑事课，后来很快调任至警视厅的机搜队，毕业后短短两三年的时间就进入了大多数刑警梦寐以求的搜查一课。

只两三年时间，放在普通社会人身上，还是刚刚脱去学生气完成职场人的身份转变的时候。

志摩前辈是他的标杆。

他没有志摩那么优秀，脑子没那么聪明，做事没有那么器用。他花了比前辈更多的时间，但也终于踏入了搜查一课的大门。

然而那里已经没有志摩前辈的身影了。

一晚上中岛都在被灌酒，喝的是威士忌。对于他这个不胜酒力的人来说，一晚上喝下来，已经身体力行感受到进入搜查一课的不容易。

给这家伙也做做射击测验？

在意识朦胧中，中岛听到某个前辈发出令人不快的笑声。

这处男一样的小鬼，还喝倒了，能行吗？

试试呗，反正志摩……

隐约中，中岛听到了憧憬的前辈的名字。

成为普通工薪阶层的高中同学有时候会找他吐槽，在某些行业里，还保留着前辈带着后辈去风俗场所花天酒地的陋习。在那个氛围里，不跟风俗小姐发生关系，好像不给前辈面子一样。

明明对不想去的男性这方来说，这也算是职场性骚扰了。他记得当时跟同学发生过这样的对话。

于是被前辈们架起来走在路上时，他原本以为，自己也会被送到有女性白花花的大腿的胸脯的地方展开二次会。直到他略微睁开眼，发现自己正停在一户公寓住房门前，门牌上写的名字他十分熟悉。

门打开了。开门的人是自己一直期待重逢的、多年不见的憧憬对象。卷曲的头发带着刚洗完澡的湿意，有水珠顺着脖颈的曲线缓缓滑入V领T恤里。

志摩在看到他的瞬间微微睁大眼睛。然后在其他几个搜一前辈不明所谓的古怪笑容里低垂下视线，侧身让他们进来。

志摩桑……

他张张口想要叫对方的名字。面对一身威士忌酒气的他，志摩挪开视线，没有再正眼看他一次。

我们先来帮你降低降低难度，中岛。

几个前辈这么说着，扔下他，走到志摩身边。酒喝太多还会产生幻觉吗。中岛呆愣地想。为什么志摩前辈在这个钢筋混凝土风格的没有人气儿的房间里，在他自己的房间里，这样熟练而顺从地被男人们摆弄，含住性器或者打开双腿？

前辈在呆滞的他旁边用床上人的痴态打着飞机。一边揉搓腿间挺立的东西一边笑着跟他说：

这是搜一的入门规矩，小鬼。“射击测验”。在那之后入职搜一的人都经历过了。

在那之后？

在这家伙害死搭档之后。

第二个人低声呻吟着射在志摩深处。被内射的人条件反射向前挣脱，又被掐着腰胯拖回来摁在性器上，咬住床单发出动物一样的哼声。

拔出来时精液从红肿的穴口微微流淌而出，中岛看着这一幕，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

喂，中岛！

志摩被翻过来，刚射精完的前辈拎起对方软趴趴的性器给他看。

这家伙只靠屁股就可以高潮，前面很难去了。你来把他前面操射。“射击测验”，能通过吗？

旁边撸管撸到状态正好的前辈嚷嚷着要先上，而他已经被几个人推搡拖拽到床前，踉跄着趴跪到志摩身上。

“前辈……志摩前辈。”

中岛小声叫对方的名字。挂着精液的睫毛颤抖了一下。

你不会是喝多了站不起来了吧？

房间里哄然大笑。中岛无措地跪在床上，看到他从警察学校时代就开始憧憬的人，那头漂亮的卷发埋在自己股间，用牙齿拉开他的拉链。

中岛不知道自己是酒醒了还是醉得更厉害。他在周遭的嘲笑声里将自己被舔硬了的阴茎上套好保险套，然后压着对方敞开的腿根，缓缓插进去。

不知道对方第几次用后穴高潮了。干性高潮时候浑身都在发抖，如果在此时掐弄红肿快破皮的乳尖，绞着男根的肉壁会痉挛得更加厉害，像是有生命一样在用力吮吸。

但是身前的性器果然还是软趴趴的样子。

中岛俯视着脑袋侧到一边不去看他的志摩，他盯着对方嘴边那颗痣，俯下身去想要落下亲吻。

在这时被掐着脖子推开了。那曾是属于刑警的手，毫不留情掐在他脖子脆弱的血管和气管上，视线终于投向他，冰冷暗沉的，没有任何情绪。

哈？还抗拒威士忌味道啊？那叫什么——PTSD？

围观的前辈调笑道。

明明闻到威士忌气味就会勃起了。

刚才还瘫软的东西，此时正以半抬头的状态磨蹭在中岛的小腹上。

对不起，志摩前辈。我真的很想进入搜一啊。

中岛在心里说着，将对方反抗的手腕摁在头顶，一边猛地抽插进深处，一边用充斥着威士忌气味的嘴堵住对方的。当他用舌头在对方口腔里涂抹味道，抵着自己小腹的东西果然更加精神了。志摩痛苦紧闭着双眼，好像无法呼吸的溺水者，在他激烈冲撞的动作里，一遍遍无声地喊着某个名字。

中岛成功了。志摩前后都在高潮，身体每一寸皮肤好像都跟快感连结，敏感得碰触一下就会打颤。中岛也在志摩哑声尖叫中射在保险套里。他刚射完便被心急的前辈推开，被摆成趴跪姿势的人，后穴还没来得及合上，又被男性性器直直进入了。

“中、岛……”

啪啪的肉体碰撞声和水声里传来呼唤他名字的声音。中岛抬起头来，像雌性动物一样蛰伏在男人身下只抬高腰臀承受操弄的志摩，失焦的眼睛透过卷曲凌乱的刘海望向自己，嘴角竟是在微微笑着的。

“恭喜。”

已经不是他前辈的、被踢出搜查一课的、他最憧憬的前辈说。

“要、当个好刑警啊。”


End file.
